magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiga CD32 Gamer Issue 8
This magazine was released in January 1995 and was priced at £5.99 with a CD attached. Regulars Editorial/Contents - 2 pages (4-5) CD Instructions - 3 pages (6-8) : Featuring Banshee, Ultimate Body Blows, Trolls, Clockwiser, The Chaos Engine & Nick Faldo's Championship Golf Compeitition - 2 pages (16-17) Subscription - 2 pages (38-39) Video CD Update - 2 pages (44-45) Mail Section - 3 pages (56-58) January SuperSavers - 2 pages (60-61) A to Z - 4 pages (62-65) Next Month - 1 page (66) Back Issues - 1 page (67) News Headlines - 2 pages (10-11) *Amiga still tops with the shops: 82% still support Amiga according to CTW - (10) *Sensible world of waiting: Sensible World of Soccer might not be converted to CD32 - (10) *Fisticuffs from Gremlin: Shadow Fighter - (11) *Do-Domark: Domark abandon CD32 - (11) *Desk tidy: Combi-Centre Workstation - (11) *Robots rise again: Rise 2: Resurrection - (11) *Charts: Top 10 - (11) Previews Base Jumpers - Miles Guttery - 1 page (12) Nick Faldo's Championship Golf - Miles Guttery - 1 page (13) Pussies Galore, Worms - 1 page (14) Frontier: First Encounters - 4 pages (22-25) Features CD Interview: An Encounter with David Braben - 4 pages (18-21) :David Braben is no ordinary programmer. He changed the life of millions of spotty intellectual BBC Micro owners in the early '80s with the outstanding Elite. All went quiet for a while before he returned to wow millions more with his sequel. Now the man's back with the third in the series, so get like a boy scout and be prepared - this one's gonna knock you out... (Frontier: First Encounters) Reviews Concluding Paragraphs Pinball Illusions :It's at this point in the review that we usually start bleating on about "if you like this kind of game..." etc. This time however, things are a bit different. Buy this game. If it doesn't sound like your cup of tea buy it anyway, because it is. believe me. It oozes slickness and quality from every pore and will keep coming out of the cupboard on a regular basis for months to come. A few more titles like this and the CD32 will be right up there with the more hyped consoles, and challenging for the major honours. We at CD32 Gamer are now officially happy! PGA European Tour :A full range of chips, blasts, putts and drives are available and shots and clubs are easily selected via a series of pull down menus. However, things are made extra-painless by the fact that the computer automatically chooses what it believes to be the best club for the job and 90% of the time it's right. This allows the game to flow quickly and smoothly. The only niggle on this front is that when playing skins, matchplay and the shoot-out you're forced to watch the computer players taking their shots. It's all very well for creating that 'competitive atmosphere' but there should have been an option to turn it off. Nevertheless this is small fries. Though Segas and Nintendos are awash with dull and derivative dross that would never impress the more discerning gamer, they do also have some of the finest sports games around, due in no small part the quality of the licenses. Now, how about NHL Hockey and John Madden '95 on CD32? Subwar 2050 :Overall, this is a very novel, ambitious game with a scenario and mood which is hard to resist. The aural soundscape is first class, with excellent (optional) in-game music and brilliant sound effects. As a game it's often quirky and confusing, but as an experience, a simulation of future life, it's intriguing and compulsive with its various imaginative missions. If, despite the rambling plot, you loved James Cameron's Abyss then SubWar 2050 is an essential purchase. Theme Park :This must go down as one of the most fascinating and compulsive games to appear in a long while. It will appeal to both young and old alike. It's a joy to sit and just watch and is one of those few programmes that will actually mirror the expertise of the user. Have a great day out and build the ultimate Theme Park. You have the facilities, but do you have the know how? Not to be missed! CD32 Gamer Playing Tips Contents - 1 page (47) Beneath a Steel Sky - Complete Solution - 4 pages (48-51) Alien Breed: Tower Assault - Guide - 2 pages (52-53) Jungle Strike - Guide - 2 pages (54-55) Adverts Magazines *3DO Magazine Issue 1 - 2 pages (2-3) Other *Special Reserve - 1 page (9) *Computer and Video Enterprises; TechnoDreams; Mediaware Direct - 1 page (15) *MMM Ltd; Jorvik Computers; Capri CD Distribution - 1 page (46) *CD32 Swap Shop; Exclusive PD; Toxic Software; MMM Ltd - 1 page (59) Other Credits Designer :Mark Ayshford Assistant Editor :Miles Guttery Assistant Publisher :Stuart Wynne Issue Index Category:Contains CD32 Reviews